Partitions that provide for interior room dividing and covering off are commonly constructed of wood panels or fabric to achieve partitioning functions.
Although conventional partitions are capable of the aforesaid dividing and covering off functions, the structural design is not fully optimized. In view of the shortcomings of such conventional partitions, the inventor of the invention herein, based on many years of experience in the field, conducted extensive research and development to innovate a progressive improvement that culminated in the structure of the invention herein, which is hereby submitted in application for the granting of the commensurate patent rights.